vampireknightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beatrix Riella Evangeline Mayumi Rose
Beatrix Riella Evangeline Mayumi Rose or better known as Beatrix Rose (ビアトリクス ローズ, Biatorikusu Rōzu), is one of the very few Elementals left in this world. She came to Cross Academy when her Foster Mother, Thea basically forced her to come. Elementals The Elementals were among the very first humans to have or obtained powers derived from the elements of nature itself. Although most of them are physically weak when it comes to their strength. Having these enhanced abilities and also having the power one of the elements of nature, all of them are born with some kind of disability or another. Whatever it may be. For example, Beatrix was born blind and her sister, Illyria was born with the loss of hearing. For them, their powers come at a cost. Appearance Beatrix is a young abnormally pale skinned girl. She is so pale that if you couldn't be able to see her move or breathe, she would look exactly like a white corpse. That is the reason why she always has a long handle, light cerulean blue parasol. Her school uniform for the Night Class consists of a predominantly white uniform along with intricate black lining designs. Her uniform comprises of a white jacket, black dress shirt, red thin ribbon, white knee-length skirt, trouser socks, and a pair of black colored boots. She also has a customized rose insignia buttons and cuff links. Her school uniform for the Day Class consists of a predominantly black color along with the intricate white lining designs. It comprises of a black blazer, white dress shirt, red thin ribbon, black knee-length skirt, black knee-high socks and a pair of black colored boots. She has the customized rose insignia buttons and cuff links just like with her Night Class uniform. Beatrix also wears a white armband carrying the mark of a red rose (later when she became part of the Disciplinary Committee) Beatrix's casual attire consists of a royal blue slim short peplum blouse with a black flare skirt, that has two pockets. She has a long thin cotton thigh high socks and a pair of midnight blue lace-up ankle boots Personality Beatrix has a constant emptiness and void in her personality itself, although it goes much deeper than just her personality. She also suffers from tremendous survivor's guilt. Due to the fact that her younger sister died because she couldn't protect her, she feels guilty and also blames herself for not being able to do anything about it. She has a somewhat of a distorted and twisted sense of values or sense of moral where she unexpectedly finds herself helping others without any kind of appreciation or compensation in return, feeling that the very act of helping others is all the reward she ever needs from anyone. She concludes that it's profoundly unfair that some people survive and others, unfortunately, do not. If it were to come down to it, enduring through an injury or even going as far as to give up her life to help someone, she ''will ''do it without a moment's hesitation. The humans, vampires, and/or vampire hunters who see this side of her are oftentimes very concerned and worried for her safety. They try in an attempt, to correct this behavior, although most of them are unable to change her opinions. She's a very honest and compassionate girl. Although, she can a bit too apologetic towards others. Apologizing even when she herself did nothing wrong at all. Equipment Beatrix usually has knives and other forms of small metallic weapons she has hidden in her clothes and shoes, as well. She also has a white arrow quiver for both her arrows and crystal white bow. The quiver is strapped on her right shoulder and her left hip. Beatrix's parasol can be used as a weapon as well. It contains a long, thin blade hidden within the parasol's long tube, which can project the blade from the top end of it, with the handle serving as the hilt. Beatrix's ice is also a weapon she also uses. For example: say if she needed a Kanata but doesn't have one, she can make one by using her ice powers and make an exact replica she can use in battle. Powers & Abilities Beatrix has the ability to control and manipulate the element of ice and possibly even water as well. She also has the ability to freeze anything, physical or not. She possesses accelerated healing and has enhanced speed and agility. Category:Female characters Category:Night Class (New)